Promesses d'une vie entière
by Kotias
Summary: Des tranches de vies de toutes sortes de personnages, tous complètement changés, ou en train d'apprendre les règles de la vie, se prenant la tête pour un oui ou pour un non, voire même de jolies petites histoires qui leur rappellent combien la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue.
1. Père et fils

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà de retour avec un autre écrit, qui sera en réalité un recueil de drabbles, que j'écris vraiment sur des coups de tête. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce premier, en tout cas personnellement je trouve que c'est le meilleur que j'ai écrit pour le moment, sur les trois que je poste maintenant.**

* * *

Père et fils

Scorpius avait six ans quand son père, qui revenait juste du travail, prit sa main et transplana avec lui. Scorpius ne savait pas où ils étaient exactement, il voyait seulement beaucoup d'enfants qui jouaient avec tout ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans le parc. Son père s'agenouilla ensuite à sa hauteur et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Nous sommes dans le monde Moldu, mon fils. »

Il connaissait ce mot ; les Moldus étaient des gens qui vivaient sans la magie, sans même savoir que le monde de la magie existait. Il ne comprenait pas ; si un accident arrivait, les Moldus paniqueraient et pourraient le blesser, sa mère lui en avait parlé. Son père aux yeux gris sourit et sa grande et longue main vint se poser tendrement sur ses cheveux blonds. A ce moment-là, Scorpius se sentit mieux. Son père ne laisserait jamais rien lui arriver.  
« Papa… Pourrais-je jouer avec eux ? »

Il le regarda, plutôt surpris. Scorpius avait utilisé le mot 'papa' pour la première fois, et ça sonnait étrangement dans les oreilles de Drago, qui n'oserait jamais appeler son père ainsi. Un dernier sourire vint sur ses lèvres, et il se promit qu'il ne laisserait jamais son fils prendre les mauvaises décisions comme il l'avait fait.

« Bien sûr que tu peux, fiston. On va retourner à la maison dans une heure, amuse-toi bien. »


	2. Sang-de-Bourbe

Sang-de-Bourbe

Drago Malefoy n'était pas du genre à prêter attention aux créatures inférieures -ou gens, comme cela devait être appelé-, mais ce foutu Potter était tout le temps dans sa tête. Saint Potter n'en valait absolument pas la peine, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la manière dont il avait refusé de serrer sa main. Il était complètement obsédé, maintenant. Obsédé par l'idée de se venger. Saint Potter devait payer.

Mais alors vint cette fichue Née-Moldue -une autre créature inintéressante qui avait une réponse à tout- et devint amie avec lui. La Née-Moldue ne méritait pas un tel honneur. Potter n'était rien, mais un Né-Moldu était pire que rien. Drago se convint finalement que Potter adorait être entouré de personnes qui pouvaient le faire paraître bien meilleur que qui que ce soit d'autre.

Pendant les vacances d'été, son père lui dit quelque chose de réellement important, quelque chose qui changerait sa vie.

« Les Sangs-de-Bourbe ne méritent pas d'être traités comme des humains, Drago. Ils ne sont pas mieux que des gobelins. »

Franchement, son cerveau lui envoya l'image d'un gobelin aux dents de castor et aux longs poils désordonnés qui lui envahissaient le corps, et il dû se précipiter dans sa chambre avant de s'écrouler de rire. Cette image lui revint chaque fois qu'il utilisait le monde 'Sang-de-Bourbe' contre Granger, et à cause de cela, il ne pu jamais considérer l'insulte sérieusement, et il se jura que son père n'en entendrait jamais parler.


	3. Fiançailles

Fiançailles

La demande de Ron était, aux yeux d'Hermione, la plus belle dont elle aurait jamais pu rêver.

Il avait son Déluminateur à sa place, dans sa poche. Il le prit et l'activa. Sept petites lumières en sortirent et lévitèrent autour d'eux -il avait pris le soin de retirer toutes les lampes de la chambre avant de l'amener là. Ensuite, il prit ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Mione, tu te souviens de notre première année, quand nous nous haïssions mutuellement ? Si j'avais su comment ça aurait fini, crois-moi, j'aurais été adorable avec toi. »

« Je m'en fiche, Ronald. Je suis à toi, maintenant. »

« Non. Pas encore entièrement. »

Elle le fixa longuement et lui demanda « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Mione, tu es la lumière qui me guide dans les ténèbres. Tu te souviens, quand je suis revenu, pendant la Guerre ? Je t'ai dit que ta voix m'avait guidée. C'est toujours vrai aujourd'hui. Ca peut sembler complètement fou, mais... le Déluminateur est toujours dans ma poche parce que je suis convaincu que ça m'avertirait si n'importe quoi t'arrivait. Tu es ma lumière, ma douce voix, toujours là pour moi... Toujours là pour m'aider à faire mes devoirs à Poudlard... Et puis merde, j'en ai marre, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Elle le vit s'agenouiller devant elle et ouvrir une petite boîte, dans laquelle attendait un anneau d'or le moment où elle l'enfilerait. Elle rit, gémit et se baissa pour embrasser son fiancé.

« Tu es un idiot. Evidemment que je veux t'épouser. »


	4. Affreux ménage

Pattenrond pouvait comprendre énormément de choses dans ce monde d'humains, il était, comme l'avait très justement fait remarquer son défunt ami Sirius le faux chien, très intelligent pour un chat. Aussi, il pouvait sentir la différence entre un animal et un Animagus –s'il avait bien compris le terme employé par Sirius et sa maîtresse-, il pouvait élaborer certains plans d'attaque et communiquer avec d'autres animaux pour récupérer toutes sortes d'informations qu'il pouvait sans mal transmettre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à sa maîtresse. Il comprenait très bien le principe de la baguette magique, pour l'avoir vue être utilisée dans bons nombres de contextes, et voir les objets s'enflammer, reculer, manquer de l'écraser ne le surprenait plus, bien que le fait de voir un meuble foncer sur lui restait très désagréable. Il appréciait moins le fait d'être jeté des genoux sur lesquels il élisait domicile, pour dormir, observer ou tout simplement servir de présence, ou de tomber brutalement parce que l'humain oubliait qu'il était sur lui. Oh oui, il détestait cela.

Mais il y avait une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. La seule et unique chose qui pouvait le terrifier, plus qu'un loup-garou, plus qu'un Détraqueur –des genres d'aspirateurs de vie, réellement effrayants-, plus que sa maîtresse en colère –et Chat savait combien elle pouvait être affolante quand elle hurlait sur quelqu'un. Cette chose était utilisée par elle toutes les semaines. Cette affreuse créature qui se plaisait à vrombir à ses oreilles, signalant de la manière la plus bruyante qui soit son arrivée et lui laissant le temps de se cacher sous le canapé, ou la créature n'avait aucun scrupule à fouiller et à avaler les petites choses qui y traînaient –combien de fois l'avait-il vu faire disparaître en un petit craquement sinistre les petites vertèbres de rongeurs qu'il avait méthodiquement entreposées là ?-. Cette chose était tout simplement terrifiante. Cette chose s'alimentait apparemment d'un trou fait dans le mur et faisait un vacarme assourdissant, avalant tout sur son passage, guidé par sa maîtresse. Alors qu'il la respectait déjà pour ce qu'elle était, Pattenrond était entré dans un état de véritable vénération quand il découvrit qu'elle le dirigeait. Oh, bien sûr, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était effrayant cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avaler tout ce qu'il trouvait. Mais tant qu'elle le tenait, Pattenrond se sentait plus rassuré. Pas suffisamment pour être téméraire au point de passer devant la créature, mais assez pour oser se mettre à découvert, bien qu'à une distance respectable d'elle, à chaque fois qu'elle l'emmenait.

Non, Pattenrond ne comprenait décidément pas du tout pourquoi sa maîtresse s'acharnait à utiliser cette créature alors qu'elle pouvait engager un elfe de maison qui l'occuperait de bien plus de choses qu'elle.


	5. Ennemi à ennemi, enfant à enfant

Ennemi à ennemi, enfant à enfant

Granger,

Ton vieil ennemi voudrait te demander pardon pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir pendant ta scolarité. Ton cauchemar a été enterré. Le Manoir Malefoy a été détruit, huit ans après la guerre.

Drago Malefoy.

PS : félicitations pour la naissance de ta fille. Il semblerait qu'elle sera dans la même promotion que mon fils. En espérant qu'ils ne finiront pas comme nous.

Malefoy,

Merci, et félicitations à toi aussi. La photographie qui a été prise de toi et ton enfant était superbe. Je l'espère également, je ne souhaite à personne ce que tu m'as fait. Abruti.

Hermione Granger.

Granger,

Jamais mon fils ne me ressemblera.

Foutue Je-Sais-Tout.

Malefoy,

Je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

Vas donc exploser avec tes potions, fichu blond.

Granger,

Ce n'est pas très gentil ça, tu veux vraiment avoir ma mort sur la conscience ? J'ai une bouteille de poison détonateur quelque part.

Fais-moi confiance, dans onze ans, jamais tu n'entendras de plaintes de la part de ta fille.

Scorpius,

Si j'apprends que tu as utilisé le mot Sang-de-Bourbe contre quiconque, tu ne verras plus la lumière du soleil.

Crois-moi, ce sont des mots qui blessent les meilleures personnes.

Ton père, toujours là pour en entendre parler.

PS : félicitations pour ton entrée à Serpentard.

Papa,

Je ne compte pas utiliser ce mot contre ma meilleure amie, si c'est là ton inquiétude. Rose m'a dit comment toi et sa mère vous entendiez à Poudlard, et je ne veux pas refaire tes erreurs.

Scorpius.

Rose,

Félicitations pour ton entrée à Gryffondor (« Tu auras ta part de l'héritage ! » s'écrit ton père) ! Le petit paquet contient un paquet d'Arlequins, nous savons que tu adores ces bonbons. Bonne semaine mon cœur, nous t'aimons très fort.

Tes parents.

Maman,

Je ne voulais pas envoyer cette lettre à papa, mais je sais que tu comprendras, toi. Scorpius est venu me saluer aujourd'hui, dès le premier cours que nous partagions avec les Serpentards. Tu te souviens ce que tu me racontais sur son père, Drago Malefoy ? Je crois qu'il est différent. Il a des yeux très doux, maman, je pense que je vais pouvoir m'entendre avec lui. Il est très intelligent aussi, et il a salué Albus en même temps que moi. S'il te plaît n'en parle pas tout de suite à papa, mais je crois que nous allons devenir un peu comme votre trio.

Rose.

Rose,

Merci de m'en avoir parlé. Je suis rassurée de voir que cela se passe bien pour le moment. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en parlerai pas à ton père, il pourrait t'envoyer une Beuglante pour ça, ma pauvre.

Profite bien de tes cours, je suis sûre qu'ils te plairont.

Maman.

Malefoy,

Bravo. L'éducation de ton enfant a été très efficace. Rose et Scorpius s'entendent très bien, apparemment même Albus, le dernier fils de Harry, fait partie de leur petite équipe. Je pense qu'il sera très intéressant d'entendre parler des prouesses de nos enfants pendant ces prochaines années…

Hermione Granger.

Granger,

Merlin, même avec Potter ?! Ca annonce bien des problèmes en perspective. Rassure-moi, tu as bien élevé ta fille à suivre le règlement ?

Malefoy.

Malefoy,

Normalement elle le sait oui, mais il paraît que les gènes fauteur de troubles se transmettent…

Harry,

En as-tu entendu parler, toi aussi ? Scorpius Malefoy s'est fortement lié d'amitié avec nos enfants. Je t'envoie cette lettre pour que Ron ne l'entende pas par hasard, Rose ne veut pas qu'il le sache pour le moment, et je peux la comprendre, tu sais comment il est.

Mais il paraît que Scorpius est quelqu'un de bien différent de son père, et ça me rassure.

Ta meilleure amie.

Hermione,

Je suis tombée sur ta lettre juste après que Harry soit parti travailler, et je ne peux que t'approuver, mon imbécile de frère serait bien capable de le faire payer à Scorpius, voire à son père directement.

Ginny.

Je réponds directement sur le parchemin de Ginny. Si Albus se sent bien avec Scorpius, alors tant mieux pour lui, mais crois-moi, ça va barder si j'apprends que ce gamin a fait du mal à mon fils.

Harry.


End file.
